


My mom knit you a Christmas jumper

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Jumpers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Ginny's Christmases through the years.





	My mom knit you a Christmas jumper

The Christmas Ginny Weasley is ten, her mother gets an owl from Ron at Hogwarts saying that Harry Potter did not expect Christmas presents, help mum what should he do? And Ginny’s mother, with her usual solid determination, set out to knit him a jumper. It was maroon and gold with an H on the front. Ginny thinks it’s fantastic that the boy who lived is now part of their family.

The Christmas Ginny Weasley is eleven, a diary is her only friend, and it is slowly killing her.

The Christmas Ginny Weasley is twelve, she gets a jumper from her mother, and she assumes Harry does, too. (But honestly, no one really remembers Ginny that Christmas.)

The Christmas Ginny Weasley is thirteen, Harry Potter asks her to the Yule ball and she turns him down in favor of Neville Longbottom, because Ginny Weasley keeps her word. Harry goes with Parvati Patil and ignores her most of the night, and Ginny is glad she didn’t go with him. Neville works very hard not to step on her toes, and he is a nice boy after all. 

The Christmas Ginny Weasley is fourteen, her father is bit by a snake. It is not a good Christmas for anyone. (There are still jumpers.)

The Christmas Ginny Weasley is fifteen, Harry Potter spends Christmas at the burrow with her. She has to share a room with Phlegm, but then she gets to throw mashed parsnip at her pompous traitor sorry excuse for a brother, so that makes it better. 

The Christmas Ginny Weasley is sixteen, her best friend is taken by death eaters. She couldn’t save her. Ginny is leading a rebellion at Hogwarts. She doesn’t know where Harry is. She doesn’t know where Ron is. She hopes they are safe. It’s all she can do.

The Christmas Ginny Weasley is seventeen, the world is a peace. Not perfect, but at peace.

The Christmas Ginny Weasley is eighteen, she comes home on Christmas day after a Hollyhead Harpie victory. She is greeted with celebration and a jumper from her mother. Harry is already wearing his. 

The Christmas Ginny Potter is nineteen, her name is no longer Weasley. 

…

The Christmas Ginny Potter is twenty-three, her mother sends three Christmas jumpers in the mail: two gold and red, with a G and an H; and one, very small, with a J.


End file.
